dunkelfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Scorpions
Scorpions es una banda alemana de hard rock y heavy metal, fundada en Hannover en el año 1965. Destacaron con canciones como «Rock You Like a Hurricane», «No One Like You» , «Wind of Change», «Still Loving You» o «Send Me an Angel». La banda ha logrado vender entre 100 y 150 millones de álbumes en el mundo. Historia Una de las bandas de hard rock más importantes y comerciales de los años 70 , 80 , 90 , 2000 fue Scorpions, grupo que desde Alemania conquistó el mundo con su combinación de exaltadas baladas y fibrosas canciones rock de arrojo guitarrero e intensa factura vocal. El inicio de Scorpions se fija en la ciudad germana de Hannover, cuando en el año 1969 el cantante y guitarrista rítmico Rudolf Schenker, el guitarra líder Karl-Heinz Follmer, el bajista Lothar Heimberg y el batería Wolfgang Dziony decidieron unir fuerzas y talento musical para formar un conjunto con reminiscencias de los Yardbirds, Deep Purple, Spooky Tooth, Cream, Jimi Hendrix o los Rolling Stones. En 1971, entusiasmados con los sonidos que están desarrollando bandas como Led Zeppelin o Black Sabbath, se integran en la formación el hermano menor de Rudolf, Michael Schenker, quien sustituye a Follmer, y Klaus Meine, cantante y compañero de Michael en el grupo The Copernicus. En 1972 y tras ser descubiertos por el productor Conny Plank, grabaron el LP "Lonesome Crow" (1972), proyectado en principio como banda sonora de una película. Este álbum es un estupendo e infravalorado debut rock con elementos blues y jazz en canciones de gran talla como "Action", "It All Depends" o "Lonesome Crow", temas que ponían de manifiesto las habilidades en las seis cuerdas de Michael Schenker, quien dejó a los Scorpions tras la grabación de este disco para integrarse en UFO, banda británica que ya había conquistado el éxito y que tentó al joven instrumentista cuando la banda de Hannover estaba girando con ellos como teloneros. El sustituto de Schenker fue Uli Jon Roth, un guitarrista muy influenciado por Hendrix con el que grabaron "Fly To The Rainbow" (1974). En este disco, producido por Frank Bornemann (miembro del grupo Eloy), también intervenían el bajista Francis Buchholz y el batería Jurgen Rosenthal, quienes reemplazaron a Heimberg y Dziony, tras el abandono de éstos. "Speedy's Coming", "Drifting Sun" o "They Need a Million" son algunos de los mejores pasajes de este segundo disco grande de la banda alemana, que desarrollaba su hard rock melódico de alto voltaje. Para la grabación de "In Trance" (1975), el primer disco producido por Dieter Dierks, pieza clave en el éxito mundial del grupo, se produjo un nuevo cambio en la formación, ocupando el puesto en las baquetas Rudy Lenners. El LP es uno de los mejores esfuerzos de Scorpions, con fenomenales temas enérgicos como "Robot Man", o espléndidas baladas como la que da título al álbum. "Virgin Killer" (1976), con temas como "in your park o "polar nights ", confirmó el poderío comercial de Scorpions en Europa y sobre todo en Japón. "Taken By Force" (1977) presentaba al nuevo batería Herman Rarebell y canciones estupendas como "We'll Burn The Sky" o "I've Got To Be Free". El disco fue muy bien acogido entre sus fans pero a Roth no le entusiasmaba los derroteros sonoros de la banda, y tras la gira japonesa de 1978 abandonó el grupo para formar Electric Sun. Su capacidad en la guitarra se puede apreciar en el esencial directo "Tokyo Tapes" (1978). Michael Schenker, por su parte, debido a su carácter conflictivo, que le provocaba reyertas con Phil Mogg (vocalista de UFO) y su exceso en el consumo de alcohol, abandonó la banda inglesa y regresó a Scorpions para colaborar en "Lovedrive" (1979), LP en el que también tocaba el reemplazo de Roth, Matthias Jabs. El sonido rockero de Scorpions se volvió más melódico con Jabs y con ello la futura conquista del jugoso mercado estadounidense, que censuró la portada original del disco. En ese año giraron por primera vez por el país norteamericano, tocando junto a AC/DC o Ted Nugent. Tras la marcha de Michael Schenker para formar The Michael Schenker Group, Scorpions grabaron "Animal Magnetism" (1980), el primer disco con ventas significativas en los Estados Unidos, que incluía las sensacionales "The Zoo" y "Make it real". stos buenos resultados comerciales fueron superados con creces por "Blackout" (1982), un disco histórico para la banda publicado tras la operación en las cuerdas vocales de Klaus Meine, quien había perdido la voz tras una importante serie de conciertos. Este LP supuso la entrada definitiva de Scorpions en el mainstream estadounidense gracias a temas como "No One Like You", "Dynamite" o "Blackout". "Love At First Sting" (1984) consiguió convertir al grupo germano en una de las bandas más populares del hard rock. Temas como "Rock You Like a Hurricane"o la recordada balada "Still Loving You" sonaron incansablemente en las emisoras radiofónicas de todo el planeta. Junto a esos clásicos, otras vibrantes canciones como "Bad Boys Running Wild" o "Big City Nights" formaban parte de uno de los mejores discos de su carrera.En 1985, se suscita el más grande triunfo musical de la banda grabando una extenuante gira realizada por casi todo el mundo, a la cual titularon World Wide Live (A lo Ancho del Mundo en Vivo), material con el que se colocaron por más de 52 semanas en las listas de popularidad de todo el mundo. Más tarde, en 1988 editan Savage Amusement creando un hit con la canción "The Rhythm of Love", con el que se colocaron en los primeros lugares de nueva cuenta. Dentro de la gira de Savage Amusement visitan la ex Unión Soviética, siendo el primer grupo de rock que logra entrar a esa región europea. De esa gira por más de 8 ciudades de la URSS, la banda edita un vídeo titulado To Russia With Love And Other Savage Amusements en el que queda plasmada la historia de esos conciertos. Ya rota la barrera de hielo por Scorpions, en 1989, la banda invita a varios grupos para organizar un festival por la paz en la URSS; entre estos Ozzy Osbourne, Bon Jovi, Skid Row, Mötley Crüe, Cinderella, entre otros más. Debido a la inspiración que tuvo Klaus durante su estadía en la Unión Soviética, escribe y compone la música de uno de los éxitos más grandes y reconocidos en su historia personal, el titulo de esta obra que simboliza el rompimiento de las cadenas y el Muro de Berlín en Alemania, "Wind Of Change", tema que hasta la fecha ha sido interpretado también por el tenor José Carreras a dueto con Klaus Meine, por la Orquesta Sinfónica de Londres y la Orquesta Filarmónica de Berlín. Esta canción ha sido incluida en el disco Crazy World, editado en 1990, en el cual demuestran un Hard Rock aún ochentero, pero con matices evolucionados y mejorados. Otras canciones que resaltan en Crazy World son "Send Me An Angel" y "Hit Between The Eyes", canción que fue incluida en la película Free Jack del director Geoff Murphy, en la que actúan Mick Jagger, Emilio Esteves, Rene Russo y Anthony Hopkins. En este material discográfico, Francis Buchholz es despedido del grupo y es reemplazado por Ralph Rieckerman. Ralph había trabajado antes en el terreno musical, componiendo sinfonías y temas para soundtracks de películas. Es hasta 1993, cuando la banda lanza a la venta Face the Heat, uno de los discos más pesados de Scorpions, no sólo de esta década, sino de toda su historia. De esta grabación sobresalen los éxitos "Under the Same Sun", el cual sirvió de tema central de la película Under the Siege, de Steven Seagal, y la canción "No Pain No Gain". Terminando la gira Face The Heat Tour, y presentándose ante más de un millón de personas a lo largo de toda la gira, toman un receso; y graban en 1996 Pure Instinct el disco más suave de toda su carrera. Lo que quedo muy claro en esta grabación, es que la banda entró en una etapa de experimentación que al parecer les dejó muy buenos resultados personalmente, pero no muy gratos para sus seguidores en todo el mundo ya que no fue bien recibido debido al cambio musical y no tuvo tanto éxito como sus anteriores grabaciones. Durante la gira del disco, llegaron a Beirut, Líbano siendo la primera banda internacional en pisar ese territorio. En esta etapa, el baterista Herman Rarebell, decide abandonar el grupo por cuestiones personales, en su lugar entra el joven baterista James Kottak quien se encontraba tocando con Krunk. En el decimocuarto LP titulado Eye II Eye, la canción "To Be Number One" es el primer lugar por más de 9 semanas consecutivas en Europa y Japón entre otros países más. En el año 2000 graban junto con la Orquesta Filarmónica de Berlín, el disco Moment of Glory, con el cual vuelven a cosechar un gran éxito, ganando discos de oro y platino en Europa, sobre todo en España y Portugal. El año 2001 sería el decisivo para que la banda sacara el disco y DVD Unplugged titulado Acoustica, en el cual se puede ver versiones de "The Zoo", "Rhythm of Love", y "Tease Me Please Me" entre otras. En el año 2002 el grupo inicia una gira junto con Deep Purple y Dio promocionando el disco Bad For Good: The Very Best Of Scorpions en el cual incluyen dos nuevos temas, "Bad For Good" y "Cause I Love You". Ya en 2003 inician una nueva gira junto con Whitesnake y Dokken por los Estados Unidos y participan de otros grandes eventos tocando en el aniversario de Moscú. En el año 2004 sale a la venta el álbum titulado Unbreakable; ese mismo año Ralph Rieckermanen deja el grupo y es sustituido por Pawel Maciwoda. Humanity Hour 1 sale a la venta en el año de 2007; este disco esta realizado por la siguiente formación de la banda: Klaus Meine en voz, los guitarristas Matthias Jabs y Rudolf Schenker, Pawel Maciwoda al bajo y finalmente por el batería James Kottak. El tema más representativo es "Humanity". Categoría:Bandas Alemanas Categoría:Bandas de Hard Rock Categoría:Bandas de Heavy Metal